To Almost Kill A Predator
by Hcrazy
Summary: Horatio&Calleigh- This story stands alone,Season 6 - Begins with, "To Kill A Predator," and ending with it too. It covers a little from each episode. "Stand your Ground, Ambush, All In, To Kill a Predator." Our thoughts On what really happened. Enjoy


**To Almost Kill A Predator**

**III**

**Missing Scenes**

**"Stand your Ground?"- "Ambush"- "All In"- "To Kill A Predator."**

Oneshot

H&C paring

Story concept by HCrazy and Angie

Written by HCrazy and Beta, Angie.

M - Strong language, violence, this one has a little of everything.

A/N: This is not a part of the Captured series. This story stands alone and begins with season 6, starting with, "To Kill A Predator," and ending with it too. It covers a little from each episode. "Stand your Ground, Ambush, All In, To Kill a Predator."

This story is our outlook on what we think happened in each of the episodes. I had an Idea for, "All In," and spoke with Angie, who had an idea for, "To Kill A Predator." We put our ideas together working with the last few episodes and here is what we came up with. We hope you all enjoy our little one shot surprise. Remember to be kind this is my first time so to speak out of the box. Huge thanks to Angie, my great friend and wonderful beta. You Rock!

* * *

The story begins at the end of, "To Kill A Predator."

III

Horatio climbed into the Hummer and sat there trying to compose himself tasting the bile that had risen in the back of his throat. His jaw clenched again and again feeling the anger still brewing deep inside of him. _'What the hell is wrong with me,'_ he thought, still reeling from the emotional gauntlet that completely overwhelmed him on this day. He blinked as a flash went off.

"So Mr. Durning, you're calling yourself Zane these days," Horatio said, turning to face him. "What are you doing here?" He questioned repulsed.

He blinked taken aback looking at the young girl and his eyes went back to Horatio nervously. He tried to justify his reason faltering. "Err—I saw some activity in the chat room—thought I'd come out here and make sure Mallary was alright—"

"By bringing her alcohol," Horatio said with disgust.

He looked down nervously still trying to hide the alcohol behind his back. He pursed his lips exhaling and put it down on the table. "Come off it- Lieutenant. These girls are a lot older than their age—"

"She's fourteen years old," Horatio interrupted.

"Yeahh, but…" he said not caring. "I spend all day on-line with these girls. I see what they write. How bad they want to be with someone—"

Horatio slowly walked forward adjusting his sidearm. His brows arching, anger in his tone, "Mr. Durning."

He pointed at Mallary cutting Horatio off. "This girl— she wanted me—"

"Mr. Durning," Horatio warned, again in a low menacing tone. "You are… supposed to be… protecting these girls," he said, clenching his jaw while bearing down on the pedophile.

The man averted his eyes unable to hold Horatio's intimidating glare. He pursed his lips unable to speak knowing he was wrong. His eyes finally came back to Horatio's.

"Mallary, please wait outside," he asked softly, still glaring at Mr. Durning.

Without hesitation she quickly left the room.

Horatio's brows arched and he nodded. "You know Mr. Durning, you really picked the wrong week for this," he said, in a low growl, feeling his control ebbing away.

"I- I didn't do anything," he said nervously stuttering.

Horatio leaned to the left sliding his sunglasses onto the table. He straightened taking off his watch and tossed it on the table. "Mr. Durning… you are…resisting arrest," he said calmly as his brow rose.

"No- No I'm not- I'm not resisting arrest," he stuttered, with fear in his eyes watching Horatio turn back toward him.

Horatio's hands went to his hips and he gritted his teeth. "Not yet," he paused shifting his stance. "Let's see… how long that lasts," he said, clenching his jaw staring angrily at the predator before him. Horatio felt something inside him snap as he moved toward the man intending to do bodily harm.

Mr. Durning brought his arms up for protection as he slowly collapsed to the floor losing control of his bladder while sobbing like a child in fear for his life.

Horatio stopped dead in his tracks as reality smacked him square in the jaw. He blinked, took in a deep breath of air, clearing his head. It distressed him that he knowingly allowed his emotions to get the better of him. Horatio's disciplined interpretation of the law allowed him to walk a fine line on a daily basis and today he almost crossed that line becoming as bad as the criminals he puts away.

He bent down at the knees helping Mr. Durning to his feet and cuffed him, walking the pedophile outside to the awaiting officers.

* * *

III - Earlier In The Week

Horatio pulled into the parking lot making sure to keep his distance. He saw the other Hummer and knew she currently had a visitor. He parked out of sight and turned the engine off sitting there waiting. He removed his sunglasses fidgeting with them in his hands knowing Eric was currently with Calleigh. Lately her co-workers were around more than he liked but he knew they were all very concerned, just as he was.

It was no surprise to the team that Calleigh was a bit rattled due to recent events on the job. The first while off duty having a gun pointed at her and then almost getting run down by the Dodge Magnum. Then there was the kidnapping due to Dan Coopers website exploiting Calleigh, as a payback for getting him fired. Since the recent kidnapping incident the team came together and took it upon themselves to escort Calleigh home and stay with her as a precaution. 'They were all concerned for her_'_ he thought, as the current weeks events flashed in his mind.

"US Marshall's office just notified us a judge has granted a warrant for your arrest to the Brazilian Federal Police. Their in route to take you into custody and you're being extradited to Brazil this afternoon. They're charging you with murder Horatio," Stetler said truly concerned for his colleague.

'_Julia,_' he thought, knowing she was behind this. "I'm sorry Horatio. You may not understand this now but it's for your own good," she said defiantly.

'_So much violence, so much evil… too much,_' he thought overwhelmed by this heavy feeling of doom. Was there anymore good, he wondered, exhaling a long slow breath of air. He blinked and saw her. He swore he could feel her gentle touch still upon his arm, her soft vanilla scent flowing over him. His lips curved up just a bit. '_Yes_,' he decided there was good, especially in her. More than a goodness though, a pureness about her, she was a very respectable woman worthy of so much more.

She stood by his side at the most trying of times and never once doubted him. She walked with him down the pathway as he headed for Stetler and the federal officers.

She suddenly walked ahead holding onto his arm turning to face him stopping him in his tracks. She affectionately rubbed his arm speaking in her quiet soft tone.

"Horatio I want you to know that we're gonna be here for you no matter what," she blinked and her voice cracked just a bit giving her away. He'd only seen that look once before from her when Speed died and they comforted each other in the locker room. He knew she was trying to be strong just like she did that terrible day. She blinked back her tears. "I just got a call on a possible lead and I'm gonna head there now." He held her glassy green eyes as she nodded. "We'll hold down the fort," she said, holding his eyes for a long moment before reluctantly turning away.

He wanted to say so much more but Stetler turned looking at them. "I'd appreciate that ma'am," was all he could say, but she knew better. She knew the words in his eyes, just as he had read hers. Their emotional and physical bond was stronger than ever, their intuition and ability to anticipate each other was uncanny.

He watched her walk away looking past Stetler as she excused herself while pushing between the Brazilian officers. He tried his best not to look again and lowered his eyes on his sunglasses that were twisting in his hands. He knew she would be watching, waiting until he was gone. He knew it was breaking her heart and he could do nothing about it.

Calleigh watched as they led him away, her hand on the door handle as if it were her lifeline. '_Turn back Horatio, turn back, please_,' she begged, wishing to see him one more time, wondering would she lose him now forever.

He walked surrounded by the officers slipping on his sunglasses, trying to hide his eyes and his overwhelming emotions for her. He knew she would see right through him. He hurt her enough and couldn't bear to cause her anymore pain. He walked up to the SUV and caught a quick glance of her. He immediately looked back down as the federal officer opened the door. Without turning he climbed in feeling the one true light in his life slipping away.

* * *

III - Earlier In The Week

He exhaled heavily letting his head drop back on the head rest closing his eyes. The muscular tension in his body wrapped so tightly he felt like he could snap in half like an old dried out twig. His thoughts continued on like a domino effect…

Being set up by the Brazilian Chief and almost killed by the Mala Noche was his wake up call. Horatio was beginning to realize exactly what he wanted. He already made the mistake of taking her for granted once and it would never, ever, happen again.

Then coming back home from Brazil to find that Calleigh had been kidnapped was just too much for him. He didn't know what he would do without her and thought about it even more as he sat there waiting and waiting.

Eric was surprised how Horatio knew the clue Calleigh had left for them. The finger prints on the wall in the shape of the number sixty. Horatio just made it all look like a coincidence and Calleigh's intellect, but he knew her better than that. Sixty meaning a two man crew had taken her. Calleigh knew Horatio would figure it out, just like she knew he would figure out the invisible clue she left him.

Boa vista looked at Horatio skeptically when he said; maybe there was a way of knowing where Calleigh was. He knew her well enough but no one else knew that, so when he saw the two items she left on the sink, the baking soda and grape juice Horatio's heart skipped a beat. He knew he'd find his answer. He poured on some baking soda with the grape juice to reveal her clue.

"Invisible ink, she said in disbelief.

"Precisely," Horatio replied knowing his answer would be there. Descent, 6pm.

"Club Descent, you know it?" Natalia asked staring at Horatio wondering how in the world he just figured that out."

"I know it," he said, in a harsh tone walking away.

* * *

III – Earlier In The Week

Horatio lifted his head and looked down at his phone checking for messages. There were none. He sighed and looked over towards her home. He was becoming very impatient now, remembering each and every moment with her, and wanting no needing to be with her. It was just too much.

He threw his head back against the headrest and groaned frustrated. He closed his eyes trying to calm his unnerving emotions and flashed back again seeing her.

The gunman shoved her down the dark hallway. Calleigh caught a quick glimpse of red hair but managed to stay focused turning forward instantly. She knew he'd be there.

Horatio felt the anger course through him as if it were happening all over again. His breathing hitched and he clenched his jaw gritting his teeth. _'I should have beaten the shit out of him right in the hallway,'_ he thought, trying to calm himself.

Just the thought of someone holding a gun on Calleigh was enough to make him come unglued. His breathing slowed and he managed to calm his inner demons down.

He wished he could have seen Calleigh's face when she saw her three colleagues sitting around the poker table. He chuckled for a second until a flash went off in his mind and he saw the gunman press the weapon to Calleigh's back threatening to kill her.

Horatio clenched his jaw enraged, '_You Bastard! Don't Do It! Don't Do it!'_' His mind screamed. He dropped his phone and slammed his fist into the dashboard, growling with each blow. His hands shook squeezing the steering wheel and his whole body began to tremble. He tightened his fist squeezing with all he had and let out a small cry unable to control his overpowering emotions.

'_Calleigh…_' his mind cried her name again and again.

His lips formed the words. "Save me… please," he whispered shakily. For the first time in his life he felt the weight of the world coming down, crushing him, feeling himself crack, piece by agonizing piece. He squeezed his eyes shut trying to push back all the horror and pain.

Another flash….

"Drop the guns or I'll shoot her," the gunman said, pressing the weapon to Calleigh's back.

"You're not gonna get the chance," Horatio said, in a low dangerous tone pointing the gun at his head and cocking back the trigger. "Now… if I were you, I'd fold." He paused, "Don't you agree Calleigh," he finished, as she turned and clocked the gunman knocking him off his feet and grabbing the gun aiming it directly at his face.

"You messed with the wrong people," She said, stone faced glaring at him.

Horatio stared at her and watched them drag the gunman away as Eric, Ryan and Frank all consoled her. He watched from a distance noticing she almost broke down but held it together. It took everything he had to quell his emotions and stop himself from wrapping her up in his arms and taking her home with him.

He watched from the second story balcony at the MDPD Crime Lab as Eric walked Calleigh to her Hummer and convinced her to let him take her home. He let his head hang low in disgust knowing it should have been him. He watched the criminals being taken away and put into the squad cars. He inhaled deeply leaning over the railing looking out at the beautiful Miami skyline wondering what he would have done if something had happened to her. Horatio immediately turned and left deciding he wasn't going to wait to find out anymore.

Horatio blinked, opening his eyes coming back to the present. He felt his heart racing, his blood pumping, his body so tense. He tried some slow breathing techniques to calm his anxiety and turned toward her home once again_. 'I don't know how much longer I can sit here like this—'_

Calleigh's door opened to reveal Eric and then her. Horatio shifted in his seat. He was far enough away not to be spotted. He was being extra careful knowing that Eric was there. He watched the scene unfold in front of his eyes.

She smiled at Eric and nodded. He gave her a gentle hug and slowly let go. They both laughed and Eric finally turned to leave. Calleigh waited and watched Eric get into his Hummer and drive off. She turned to walk back inside but suddenly stopped and turned around. Her eyes scanned the area carefully, searching.

Horatio smiled. "She knows," he whispered. His heart rate picked up and he looked all around making sure the coast was clear. He parked the Hummer way out of view not taking any chances and wanted to make sure Eric didn't come back. Calleigh smiled and turned heading inside, she closed the door.

Horatio exhaled deeply and got out of the Hummer. He stopped seeing Alexx pull into the parking lot. His eyes went to the sky as if asking, why now. He sighed softly and turned heading back for the Hummer. He slipped in and dialed her number.

"I knew you were out there handsome," she answered, with a chuckle. "Now I'm just wondering what is taking you so long to get in here."

"Your bell is about to ring again. Alexx just pulled up," he sighed disheartened.

"Oh no, their doing it again," she said sadly. "I'm sorry Horatio."

"Don't be sweetheart. They're all just concerned for you… as I am."

"I know but—"

Calleigh's bell rang cutting her off.

"No worries ma'am," he said trying to ease her guilt. "We'll talk later, okay?"

"Okay," she said heading for the door. "Promise me you'll go home now and get some rest."

"I may do just that. Alexx has her overnight bag again," he chuckled low.

"Awww," Calleigh moaned deflated.

"Hang in there," he replied, sharing in her frustration.

"The good lord knows I'm trying," she sighed, in her southern tone. "I'll talk to you later okay?"

"Yes you will," he replied knowingly.

He closed his phone and watched Calleigh open the door for Alexx. She entered and Calleigh walked out just a bit scanning the area. She looked in his direction with a smile and a quick wave, then turned and headed back in closing the door.

Horatio smiled and let out a heavy breath starting the engine, looking back one last time as he pulled away.

* * *

III

Present - End of To Kill A Predator

'_It's been a hell of a week,' _Horatio thought, still sitting in his Hummer outside of Mallary Harding's home. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose trying to focus. He exhaled noisily wondering how he almost beat a man, _'an evil man,' _he thought, breaking the laws of which he tries so hard to maintain. He started the engine and pulled away feeling himself starting to lose control again, breaking.

Horatio hit a button and lifted the phone to his ear. He frowned as it rang three times and went directly to her voice mail. He let out a heavy breath and dialed Eric beating around the bush very cautiously.

Eric informed him they caught the perpetrator and closed the case. He also went on to say that Calleigh had headed home early, something about not feeling well. Horatio's eyes narrowed in thought, _'Something's wrong. Calleigh never left early, or even took off for that matter.'_ On the outside he kept himself composed even though he was shattering inside.

"Good job Eric," he said, finding the perfect excuse now. "I'll head over to check on Calleigh. If you need me I'm reachable on my cell."

"Okay H," Eric said none the wiser.

Horatio snapped his phone shut feeling his body tense and shake in anticipation. He closed his eyes and took in a long deep breath gaining control once again.

'It had been days,' he thought, thinking about her. The week had been so crazy and hectic, that time had kept them apart. He shook his head knowing he should have gone to her sooner… but. His mind fought him; he knew she would see right through his vulnerability. Calleigh always knew when he was hiding something or in distress, besides the team being there day and night didn't help matters.

The day passed in silence. He hadn't even spoken to her or seen her at the crime scene. He shook his head side to side in disgust feeling his anger build again. They agreed to stay distant at work not wanting the team to know or IAB for that matter. Their days turned into intimate gazes that were connected in a physical passion that just wasn't possible at work. He missed her so much it hurt inside more deeply than ever before. There had to be a way and the more he searched his heart for an answer, the more he grew frustrated. _Calleigh_ was all he could think about and he knew she was his answer. _'IAB, and their new fucking rules'_ he thought, with a rumble from his throat.

Horatio pulled into her parking lot inundated by his emotions from the weeks past events. He shut the engine off and took in a deep breath not wanting her to see him this way. He closed his eyes as a sudden flash went off.

A car heading directly for Calleigh, the Mala Noche trying to kill him, a gun placed on Calleigh's back. His hands shook as he grabbed the steering wheel seeing himself beat the crap out of Lou Durning and cross the line. He squeezed his eyes shut and opened them quickly as the images faded. He ran a shaky hand over his forehead and exhaled deeply finally getting out.

Horatio headed for her front door and felt his heart rate increase with every footstep. He inhaled deeply and swallowed hard trying to control his rampant emotions. He knocked softly.

Calleigh opened the door with a smile and sparkling eyes that spoke volumes. He held her beautiful eyes for only a moment before a small smile pulled at his lips. He pushed her back inside and slammed the door shut behind him with his foot.

Calleigh's eyes widened as he grabbed and turned her, shoved her against the door and crushed his lips down on hers, hard and bruising in a savage kiss. He uttered a low rumbling sound deep within his chest pressing his body up against hers possessively. His hands cupped her face, tilting her head back he kissed her again. Freeing all his emotions, he twisted his mouth against hers, tilting his head first to one side then to the other. His tongue plunged deep, withdrew, sank again more slowly and thoroughly into her mouth, indicative of coupling.

She wrapped her arms around him, reached for his mouth with hers, and when they met, their unquenchable desire was ignited. Her eyes opened and she pulled back trying to breathe, trying to see him. Horatio leaned in again panting, just needing her lips again, capturing them just as she pulled back again rasping.

"Horatio—"

"Kiss me Calleigh, please," he begged breathlessly, in that deep seductive voice that drove her crazy. Both their hearts racing… but beating as one.

She leaned her head back against the door looking up at him. His blue eyes blazing with a heat she had never seen before. The week's events taking its toll on him as all the stress and pressure built into an excruciating weight on his soul. He could have lost her forever, he thought, pulling her closer, wrapping his arms around her petit frame.

"What's gotten into you," she asked, feeling excited and confused at the same time.

He shook his head back and forth not wanting to talk. All he wanted was Calleigh. Her body, her heart, her soul, all of her, ever inch he could get his lips around. He stared deeply holding her sparkling green eyes.

"I… I've missed you," he whispered softly, trying to calm himself. I've missed you a lot lately," he said, wrapping his arm around her pulling her up against his chest with a low groan. He felt himself slipping and growled, "I can't take this anymore. I… I almost lost you Calleigh," he said, emotionally raw, as his voice cracked.

Her eyes welled and she wrapped her arms around his waist. She nodded whispering, "I know. I thought I lost you forever when they took you away," she said, trying not to cry.

"Never," he said, brushing a finger over her lips. He held her teary eyes and kissed her lovingly. "You'll never lose me sweetheart. I'm not going anywhere."

"But we—"

"Calleigh," was all he said. It was all he needed to say. In that one word, he expressed all his love, all his desire, and all his need.

She melted against him. His low gritty rumble sending shivers coursing all through her, his touch igniting her fire deep within.

A heartbeat later his lips drifted over hers. He pecked her mouth softly, repeatedly, until her lips parted, all but begging to be possessed. He obeyed her silent yearning and melded their mouths together. His tongue slid deep into her mouth and prowled at will. Their lips parted. She exhaled and he felt a shiver run through her. She leaned into him; her hands resting on his chest, moving up, softly caressing his face, her scent intoxicating him.

His jaw clenched feeling his inner beast take control. He shifted his weight pinning her back against the door, feeling his control crumbling. He rumbled low firmly grasping her face with both hands his mouth came down hard on hers and she was ready for it. Her lips responded to the possessive fury of his and parted to receive the thrilling force of his tongue.

Calleigh's desire rose higher. His tongue attentive, passionate, hungry, giving her an example of what was to come, her head spun, her breathing labored, her legs went weak. She suddenly wanted to rip his clothes off.

Horatio's hands caressed ruthlessly and slid all over her beautiful body making it hard for her to focus. His fingers curled in her long blonde strands holding her head to him as his kisses grew fierce. Calleigh was swept away, forgetting everything except the pure animal lust that was now growing at her very core.

She moaned as his eager hand slid down fondling her breast, finessing the nipple until it was firm and flushed showing through her shirt. He lowered his mouth to it. She quivered and he groaned pressing his hardening manhood against her eager body. Her hand slid down to his groin and she lightly stroked along his rock hard arousal causing him to gasp.

He broke the kiss breathing heavily near her ear. "I want you," he growled, grinding his hips against her with reckless abandon. "I want to hold you, caress you, love you with everything I am," he rasped.

Their eyes locked and she slid her hands to the back of his head, pulling his face closer to hers kissing him with the same desperate hunger now. She moaned sliding her tongue along his fighting for control. She pulled back and held his lustful blue eyes for a long moment. "Then take me," she said breathlessly.

Horatio's jaw clenched as he held her two burning emeralds. Her husky voice and challenging words totally undid him. What was left of his sanity was gone and with a heavy groan he crushed his body against hers. His lips pressed against her neck nuzzling and nipping, his hands descended down her curvy body sliding over to the front of her jeans.

Calleigh panted heavily as his heated breath and hot tongue set her on fire. She moaned frustrated pulling at his jacket, shoving it off his shoulders. She reached down for his pants, her shaky fingers unbuckling him roughly. She moaned again pulling him against her, pulling his head down to hers, needing more. She shoved her tongue into his hungry mouth, feeling him grind his rock hard sex against her.

Hot hungry desire took control as all rational thought went out the window. The sounds of their heavy breathing and gasping filled the room. They both let go with reckless abandon pulling off each others clothes as if their lives depended on it.

Horatio lowered his head trailing hot wet kisses along her bare chest down into her low-cut black v-neck shirt. His fingers finding the bottom edge as he lifted it off returning his lips to the hollow of her throat planting a hot kiss, applying his tongue. He then moved along her collarbone, getting lost in her taste and texture while his expert fingers undid the hook on her black lace bra.

Calleigh threw her head back against the door with a heated moan. Her fingers gripped onto his fiery hair feeling the tip of his wet tongue, his lips capturing first one nipple and then the other. She gasped and cried out feeling her body tingle as he licked and ravished her roughly with hands and mouth.

"Oh god," she panted.

A low throaty groan was his only response. She forced his head back up and mashed her mouth against his kissing him roughly, dueling with his tongue. She was heady with desire as her hands began to unbutton his shirt. On the third button down she lost patience and pulled, ripping it open as buttons flew everywhere.

Everything stopped. Horatio stared at her for a moment stunned. Her fiery eyes narrowed on him as she sucked in her lower lip biting down on it. Not knowing it would provoke him even more.

He saw her neediness, growling low, "I want you now!" then attacked.

Calleigh didn't know what hit her. In one motion he had both her hands pinned above her head on the door. He held her securely with his left hand as the right caressed deliciously down her body. He slid over cupping her breast and lightly teased her taut nipple, pinching and pulling. She moaned in pleasure leaning forward to kiss him, capturing his lips darting her tongue into his mouth touching secret places, stroking madly.

His right hand tugged on her jeans popping the button with ease. He lowered the zipper, Calleigh writhed against him knowing what was coming. He broke the kiss coming up for air as they both panted.

"Horatio," she breathed heavily with need.

He stared into her lustful eyes as his right hand slid down into her underwear. She gasped pressing her head back against the door for the moment the most provocative caress was eye contact.

"Mmmm," a low rumble emanated from deep within his throat. He found her dewy with anticipation. His caressing fingers and revolving thumb brought her to the edge of oblivion.

"Ohhh," she breathlessly moaned, as her mouth opened in pleasure.

He watched her eyes close in ecstasy, listening to her soft moan that was long drawn out. His jaw flexed as she unconsciously parted her legs more for him. He leaned in and captured her lips in a demanding kiss, while his fingers slid along her growing wetness. His fingers and hand on fire rubbing along her hot silkiness that was more than ready for him.

"Mmmmm," another low rumble escaped him.

He released her wrists and then roughly removed her pants and underwear.

Calleigh bit down on her lip getting caught up with his speed and roughness. She tugged at his pants and unzipped him in a flash, shoving them down off his hips. Her eyes focused on his throbbing manhood and she unconsciously licked her lips. Her hands encircled the hard velvety warmth of his sex.

Horatio's breath hissed through clenched teeth. He cursed, he sighed her name. Her fingertips explored him lightly, deftly, curiously and stirred him to heights of passion he'd never experienced before. He wanted to be his hardest, his strongest, his most powerful for her.

"I want you inside me now!" She huskily breathed stroking him, "Take me!"

Horatio clenched his jaw feeling his primal animalistic hunger controlling him.

"I'm going to do more than take you," he rumbled, holding her heated gaze.

She grabbed his face cupping it forcefully shoving her tongue into his hot mouth, clinging to him. Horatio deepened the kiss, tongues battling, as his hands squeezed her ass shoving her roughly against him, trapping his raging erection between the two of them. He bent his knees just a bit and cupped her rear, lifting her right off the floor.

Calleigh gasped when her back hit the door and she grabbed onto his shoulders hanging on. A low groan left his throat, a small smile pulling at his lips seeing her surprise. He slid his right hand back around and under her right thigh supporting her weight, keeping her pinned to the door with his body. She moaned kissing him, wrapping her other leg around his waist as well, feeling his velvety spearhead rubbing against her. Probing, seeking its mate.

With a grunt Horatio braced her against the door keeping them both steady. He kissed her forcefully shoving his tongue into her mouth taking everything she gave. He growled and broke the kiss staring deeply into her eyes seeing hot raw hungry desire.

He felt himself swell even more as she desperately grasped the back of his head trying to force him back to her mouth. His animalistic need took over and he growled crushing his mouth to hers in another feral kiss. He could bear no more and with one swift thrust he sheathed himself in her satiny warmth.

Calleigh cried out her joy, arching her body against him and receiving each pumping thrust greedily. She was aroused beyond belief at how he was taking her, controlling her, possessing her. How easily he was lifting her body with his rhythmic stroking deep inside her.

Horatio growled with satisfaction, burying his face in her neck, smelling her intoxicating vanilla fragrance. He groaned and drove deeper into her with each recurring push. He kissed her ears, her throat, licking and biting on her shoulder as his thrusts accelerated. Her hands tightened on his shoulders and she squeezed feeling her orgasm building quickly. Horatio held her still pinned, moving with deliberation, watching the patterns of expression dance across her features. He saw the wonder dawn in her burning emerald eyes when he changed tempos and brought her to ever-higher levels of arousal. He leaned back in kissing her neck and inhaling her sweet scent, heightening her pleasure even more.

"Oh god! Yes," she cried out as her breathing hitched.

"Come for me," he rumbled huskily, looking directly into her eyes.

Calleigh thought she was about to lose her mind. That whiskey voice and the friction this position caused was hitting all the pleasure points, and Horatio knew it too. He made sure to keep himself pressed against her as tightly as he could.

What started out as moans for Calleigh, quickly turned into gasps, and then elevated even further as she neared her release.

"Oh… Ohh… Ohhh," Came in even louder and higher pitched moans.

"Oh yes! Come for me," he rasped.

Their breathing ragged coming in short gasps. Calleigh's body rose up and he gripped onto her hips pulling her back down onto him. He drove his hard throbbing manhood to the hilt with each thrust at an increasing rate.

His mouth was against her neck, his breath coming fast and hard. Never had she experienced this kind of pleasure and she made sure he knew it. Her breaths coming in punctuated gasps.

"Horatio… Ohh… So hard… Ohhh…"

Calleigh was in heaven. This was so incredible to her, never in her life had she experienced such unbridled passion. She couldn't comprehend how two people could generate such heat, such desire and such indescribable joy. She couldn't comprehend anything except the pleasure that was coursing through her at that moment, making her dizzy, making her whole body tingle on edge.

Horatio could feel himself getting closer; he could no longer resist the increasing passion. Her sighs and moans, her bouncing against him deliciously, her legs pulling him into her even deeper.

He swore completely lost in passion, trying his best to hold back. He thrust deeper and deeper as her head went back against the door lost in ecstasy. Her hips responded to his gripping fingers, as she ground her body against his wanting even more.

She gasped, "Faster… harder… Yes... Yesss!"

"Unh... yes…" he groaned raggedly, driving in harder, deeper, her words taking him to the edge, knowing she was right there with him. "Come for me," he growled. Come all over me," he rasped hoarsely slamming her against the door.

"Horatio… Oh….Ohh god" she panted helplessly.

Calleigh cried out overwhelmed by him. His gravelly voice, his emotional raw words, his rock hard sex deep inside of her, she was reeling in pleasure. His hand squeezed her breast as he lowered his head for a moment licking across her nipple. She shuddered, clutching his shoulders for strength completely losing herself with each hard thrust.

"Oh yes… Yes… Yessss! Ho… ratioooo," she screamed brokenly.

He pumped harder feeling himself tighten, feeling her suddenly clench around his hardness. He growled lowly near her ear in that very rough voice knowing it would be her undoing.

"Cover me…Calleigh. Give it to me… Come all over me…" He demanded growling, "Right now…. Right now!" He ordered huskily, as her orgasm gushed through her like a tidal wave. She bit down on her lower lip trying to contain her scream of delight. A solid wall of incredible pleasure washed over her taking her past the point of no return. She screamed his name again and again coming all over him, spasm after spasm. Panting and moaning grasping his face trying to kiss him, trying to breathe, trying to hang on as her body trembled violently. Ripples of ecstasy flooded through her, changing her, making her indelibly his.

"Yes! Unh yeah! Unh… Caleeeeeigh" he grunted hoarsely, tightening his grip on her, feeling her contract all around him, milking him, taking him right along with her.

Her moans and cries like music to his ears as she clung to him. They touched him like nothing ever had. He felt the first rushing surge and jerked hard against her. His blood roared though his veins like wildfire, burning and stinging. He buried his face in her shoulder ramming into her once more and muffled his deep seated cries. He let out a long guttural cry feeling his own spasms, surrendering to the longest, hottest release of his life. When his fulfillment came he made sure she could feel all of him, then bathed her with his fire even as she poured her love on him. Gripping onto her hips, driving in as deeply as he could crushing her against himself, and the door. He joined Calleigh in a world where he'd never been.

Paradise.

Horatio's physical strength was like a lifeline that Calleigh held onto, as he shuddered, spent and exhausted collapsing against her and she, against the door. Her limbs were shaking and achy, she could feel Horatio's muscles twitching. Both breathing raggedly as sweat began to drip off of them. Their position very uncertain now and it was just a matter of time before they hit the floor.

Calleigh felt herself slipping and gasped with wide eyes at Horatio.

"I got you," he rasped, mustering up the last of his energy. She took comfort from his words and the husky, soothing voice that kept repeating them. He held Calleigh securely and slid them down to the floor. He collapsed pulling Calleigh on top of him. Arms and legs sprawled in a heap, clothes scattered all around them, as they fought to regain their normal breathing patterns. Soft panting moans still coming from Calleigh as her chest heaved.

He inhaled deeply breathing in the delicious scent of her. Nothing could have prepared him for the onslaught of possessiveness that he felt at this very moment. Horatio knew with a certainty that he loved her and would always love her. Spending another moment by her side without sharing her thoughts, her body and her love was beyond comprehension for him. He wanted to desperately tell her just how much he loved her but he didn't feel like this was the time to be declaring his love. What they both just shared wasn't exactly making love. It was more like two animals mating. Raw hungry desire and a primal need so strong he didn't make it two steps inside her house before ravaging her. It just wasn't the right time. He wanted to make slow passionate love to her and then pour his heart out. Later, he thought, with a small grin to himself.

She yawned feeling every muscle in her body burn, ache and sting, especially her back. He waited to regain a little strength, feeling his own exhausted muscles. Horatio gently sat up and held Calleigh to him as he got to his feet. He made his way to the bedroom, tenderly placing Calleigh on the bed and then joined her.

It was a few minutes before either one could muster up the energy necessary to make coherent speech. Horatio replayed the scene again and again in his head, suddenly feeling very aroused, but regretting what he just did and how he did it. He turned more to the side facing Calleigh, watching her rest. Her eyes were closed, her face at peace. Her swollen lips curved up into a smile. Her golden hair sprawled out on the pillow and bed. _'She's beautiful,'_ he thought, but knew she wasn't sleeping yet. He kissed her lips lightly.

"Calleigh?" He whispered.

"Mmm," she moaned sleepily, turning to him opening her beautiful green eyes. She sighed, "I'm exhausted."

"I… I know… so am I," he admitted willingly.

"You drained me of what little energy I had," she chuckled.

He smiled holding her gleaming green eyes, sliding closer to her body, needing to touch her again. He gently slid her hair back off her face and let his left hand rest lightly on her shoulder. His fingers sliding up and down her arm in a slow tantalizing caress. His mind wandered as his brain comprehended what he was feeling. _'So soft and smooth, warm,'_ he thought sliding it lower down to her hand, brushing lightly over and under her fingertips. He moaned softly and Calleigh smiled watching him but he wasn't aware, his mind was focused on her body. He was amazed at how beautiful her alabaster skin was as he continued on down. His fingers slid off her hand and onto her curvy hip, caressing lightly against her skin. Calleigh felt a shiver go through her and she closed her eyes and moaned.

He blinked coming back to reality feeling her warm breath upon his face. He smiled knowing he wasn't the only one affected by this. He watched her for a moment now lifting his hand to her face caressing lightly along her cheek.

She opened her eyes with a sigh and a growing smile. "Mmm, that felt nice."

He nodded slightly putting his hand on her hip as he slid her against him.

She gasped and lifted her head looking down at his very aroused manhood. "What's gotten into you handsome?" She asked cupping his cheek. She leaned in and brushed her lips lightly against his.

"Mmm," he moaned low. "You… you've gotten into me beautiful," he whispered, his hand now caressing the soft curve of her hip. He held her close against him as they lay side by side. "I can't begin to tell you how worried I was for you. When I got back and Eric told me you had been kidnapped…" Horatio shook his head. "I don't know Calleigh… I don't know what I would have done if something had happened to you. I was barely able to contain myself when I saw that bastard with a gun on your back," Horatio said, overcome by emotion.

"Hey," she said cupping his face again. "Nothing happened and you came to my rescue Horatio." She smiled, "My knight in shinning armor."

"Hmm," he hummed low full of anger, "I don't feel much like a knight. I should have been here when you needed me most, not off in Rio trying to…" He let his words trail off realizing he had already said too much. _'Damn.'_

"Trying to what, Horatio?"

He remained quiet and sighed when she asked again.

"Aren't you going to tell me what happened? How did you get home so quick? What happened at the trial?" She asked bombarding him with questions.

He closed his eyes and rolled over onto his back shaking his head.

"Horatio?" She questioned, moving over to him seeing his response. She pressed her body up against his side and let her head rest down on his shoulder. Her fingers relaxed on his chest, brushing through his red hair. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I understand and I am sure it had to be hard to relieve the past."

"No," he said in a low gritty tone. "It's was hard to live in the present knowing I could lose you." He paused and swallowed as she lifted her head up on her elbow looking down at him.

"What is it? What happened over there?" She questioned firmly seeing the pain in his eyes.

"Calleigh… Sweetheart…" He sighed pausing. "It was all a set up," he whispered.

"What?" She gasped.

"Chief Braga, set me up and tried to have me killed."

Calleigh eyes widened and she sat up. "Oh my god! Horatio!" She said his name in disbelief.

"I know… that's why I chose not to say anything. It's like something out of a movie."

"And what happened," she urged.

"Chief Braga told me I was free to go. I knew something was wrong from the moment I stepped into his home. He set me up and told the Mala Noches where I would be. However he did provide me with a fighting chance." Horatio sat up leaning back against the headboard. "He provided me with a gun."

Calleigh sat there in shock. "I can't believe this. He set you free and gave you a gun?"

Horatio snorted a laugh knowing it would be hard for even him to believe. "He did."

"Horatio… what happened with the Mala Noches?"

He exhaled heavily and let his head drop back against the head board. "I… I killed them," he said, closing his eyes remembering. "I don't know… how I made it out alive but I am thankful I did. Someone was looking out for me," he whispered, his eyes closed.

"I can believe that," she said, with a grateful smile.

He turned to her and nodded knowing they were both on the same wavelength thinking about Marisol.

She leaned into him and cupped his cheek kissing his lips softly. "Well your back to stay, right?" She said enthused.

"Absolutely," he answered with a small grin.

She held his eyes and shook her head. "Okay, give, I know that look and you are still holding back on me. What is it?"

He shook his head. "Nothing."

She cocked her head to the side staring at him waiting for him to answer.

He pinched the bridge of his nose exhaling heavily. "I think… I almost crossed the line today Calleigh. I was inches from it in fact." He paused. "I think I could have killed Mr. Durning today."

She held his pain ridden eyes and nodded listening, letting him take his time as he confessed his guilt. "But you didn't Horatio, and that's what counts," She said.

"Hmm, I'd like to think so but… but… if he didn't soil himself and crumble to the floor sobbing I may have gone through with it."

"He messed himself and then basically gave up?" She asked in disbelief.

Horatio nodded. "Yes and that's when I decided he just wasn't worth it, ya know. I helped him up and cuffed him letting the officers take him in."

She smiled. "Horatio you're a good cop… No, the best! Don't berate yourself because of something you wanted to do. In the end you did the right thing, the honest thing, you should be proud of that."

He nodded at her thankful for the kind words.

She leaned in and held his eyes almost growling. "Do you know how bad I wanted to kill that loser that abducted me? I wanted to blow his head off and then continue to empty my gun into him." She whispered, "But I didn't. God knows how much I wanted to," she said, thinking about it.

"So did I," he answered quietly.

She sighed, "Horatio you're a good cop, an excellent CSI, and a wonderful caring man. We just had a bad week is all," she said, caressing his cheek lovingly. "We just need to decompress and recharge and we'll be okay. You do know we are only human," she chuckled.

"Hmm, yes, I know. Thank you sweetheart, you're absolutely right. Things have just been a whirlwind lately and maybe some downtime will help."

She smiled mischievously, "Lieutenant, I couldn't agree more."

Horatio gave her a look of confusion.

She chuckled wiggling her brows, "Downtime, handsome… downtime."

He chuckled deeply, shaking his head at her, watching her seductively slide down his body.

"Do you think downtime will help now?" She asked, seeing his manhood begin to rise. She palmed it gently, stroking, making him moan.

"I don't know… I… I'll, have to get back to you aaagghhh Calleigh…"

The End.

* * *

Hey we hope you all enjoyed our oneshot as much as we enjoyed writing it.

Let us know what you think. :)


End file.
